Flipped Ever After
by mb24
Summary: All I've ever wondered when I was younger aside from the trivial stuff was whether happy ever afters happened, and if I'd get one. In terms of Juli and Bryce, that is yet to be discovered.
1. A Whole New Beginning

Juli's POV:

I couldn't help but be entranced by Bryce's eyes; there was that intensity of the deep blue that enveloped me. But I knew I couldn't just stand here for long and just stare without looking strange. Bryce breaks the silence.

"Juli… I …" Bryce trails off.

I felt puzzled by this awkward phrase but just hearing his voice had a soothing effect. I look over at this tree, this tree he had just planted for me.

"What is it Bryce?" I muster.

"Juli, I want to tell you that I'm sorry." Bryce replies.

I appreciate it, but is that all he has to say? I mean he almost kissed me. There's feelings that have yet to be brought into the open. There's so much more to say. This sycamore tree captured my current feelings perfectly; love sick. My heart sank.

"And that I…" It sounds like it hurts him to say these things.

Bryce's POV:

How come I couldn't just say it? Here I am where the perfect opportunity has risen, a chance for me to tell Juli how I feel. As I think knowing she's waiting for continuity, my thoughts are frequently interrupted by the blood pounding within me. But aside from my thoughts, I know that Juli is perfect. All I hoped is that she finds me perfect. I know I'm not perfect, but I just want to be enough. The world starts to spin, everything around us begins to blur. I anchor my eyes to Juli to steady my already woozy head. A breeze sweeps the sweet scent of Juli's hair and I melt. A warming feeling begins to form.

"What I wanted to say is, what I wanted to know is do you…" God, I sound like an idiot. There's no chance she would say yes to a date. My sentence is broken by her voice.

"Yes, I'd love to." I wasn't sure what she meant but then I realize she could read me like her favourite book. I'm flooded with relief.

"Great!" My tone sounds too excited, I instantly feel stupid. But I didn't care, "So I'll pick you up on Friday at six o'clock for the fair?" I giddily say.

Her eyes trail off from mine, and all I think of is everything I want experience with her. I think of what I want to become of us. She simply nods and gives me a slight smile. She turns to leave. But she couldn't leave, not yet. I grab her hand, and held it like the first day I held it but his time with no feelings of estrangement. I graze her hand with my lips. I blush immediately and notice she has as well. We stand there holding hands until reality had finally disrupted this amazing moment. Juli looks into my eyes and gives a farewell and quickly runs toward her mother`s voice. I`m left there with my widest grin and complete happiness. I stumble inside and when I close the door, I release a content laugh.


	2. An Electrifying Surge

**Knowing that even one person sees something worth reading here, gives me great faith and inspiration! Thank you so much Fearful Fox! But please whoever reads this, comment and let me know what you think!**

Juli:

I couldn't believe it. Well I could, I just didn't think it was likely. But the world, or rather Bryce proved me wrong. He asked me out. My excitement out quickened my thoughts and the answer escaped my lips. But now I'm glad it did, because now I'm going to go on a date with Bryce. After everything, the auction, the eggs, the tree, I've rendered smitten to him. How could I be mad at him? The world was brighter and everything seemed more momentous and important.

"Juli? Are you planning on smiling and standing in front of the door for the rest of the day?" My mother grins.

"Can I?" I give a breathy, happy laugh.

"What happened sweetheart, what did Bryce do to make you so happy?" my mother continued.

Without ever breaking my smile, I told her word for word what exactly happened between Bryce and I could feel my mother's genuine happiness. We talked more until I sought refuge in my room. The only thing that didn't change was my smile. However my view of everything did. I climbed into bed and slipped into a blissful sleep that night, complete with that smile that had what felt like a permanent residence on my lips.

Bryce:

I became restless, and I was anxious for the date to come. By morning, I had extreme butterflies. I came downstairs and sat at the table. However, there was a slight alteration in this morning aside from my personal anxieties; Grandpa. Grandpa had his paper but accompanied by an unusually sly grin. I immediately came to the conclusion that he knew of my fortunes with Juli. However, I should have suspected. His chair might as well double as his base for his stake outs of the going-ons on our street; especially Chet. Grandpa was wise; he was also like a father to me. Or maybe even more a friend than anything else. Having grandpa as a consultant may seem well pathetic but he wasn't any ordinary grandpa; he was mine.

"Good morning grandpa" I say cheerfully, probably too enthusiastically for my own good.

"How are you Bryce? And how is Juli? Did she like the tree?" Grandpa said with that grin.

"I'm good grandpa, Juli as well. And she loved it." I reply.

A pause stretched on for what seemed so long. His smile grew bigger.

"When's your date with Juli?"

I stop short. Of course he knew. My mother then took interest into this conversation. And luckily Lynetta hadn't come down yet. But in my peripheral vision, I could see me father's expression. He's never approved of the Bakers but I couldn't care.

"It's this Friday; I'm going to take her to the fair." I admit.

"That's wonderful. You're a very lucky gentleman. That was brave of you Bryce; to confess your feelings. I'm proud." Grandpa praises.

"Thanks grandpa. I've got to go; I'm going to be late."

I left the house in contentment. Grandpa's admiration only reinforced that I did the right thing. And as I walked down my driveway, my heart stopped. There she was; in all her iridescent beauty. Juli closed her door behind her and turned to see me staring. Panicking, I quickly look away and continue to walk.

Juli:

There he was; the boy who was once and probably forever more dazzling. He was looking in my direction. Even from 20 metres away his intense blue stare pierced through me. But it was like he was a puppet on strings when he rapidly turned from my gaze and kept walking. I couldn't help but think my peculiar self was making a reappearance and weirding out Bryce. We become parallel as we walk. The silence was comforting. I could feel Bryce's closeness.

"Good morning Juli." Bryce stutters. I never thought I would be one to make him nervous. How could I?

I knew what I wanted to say. It's like I went mute. I smiled like an idiot and became frantic all while trying to hide my internal battle.

"Hi Bryce." I manage.

"How are you today?"

"Good, better now." I reply.

"Why's that?" Bryce asks.

"Well I guess because –"

Bryce:

Juli abruptly stops talking as her books are knocked to the ground. We both bend down and begin gathering her bursting binder with pages dancing in the breeze every which way. Juli and I reach for the same book and our hands touch. I feel a surge of energy rushing through me. I think of when we planted the tree together and I took her hand. I was about to do the same thing again when a voice cuts me off that instantly ignites an angry fire within me.

"Morning" He said with a sneer as he passed us. Garrett.


	3. The Sum and the Question

**Hey guys! I'm loving these really nice reviews. It warms my heart. And for those who haven't read this story yet, I hope you like it. So please let me know what you think! **

Bryce:

I could feel the rage build up inside me. You'd think my "best friend" would be supportive, or even just nice.

"What was that for Garrett?" I spit out.

"Bryce, it's okay; it's fine. I've picked up everything." Juli says calmly.

"No, it's not." I tell Juli, "You going to answer Garrett?" I call out.

"Come on. What are you doing hanging out with the freak of Mayfield anyway? Consider that a warning. You've got about one chance left to come to your senses to remember who you are and who she is. Or you can keep on digging your grave." Garrett answers.

I stand there utterly repulsed. I look at Juli and see the pain inside her eyes.

Juli:

I stood there meekly looking at Bryce argue with Garrett. How could Garrett say these things? I could feel the tears begin to well up. I was about to tell Bryce that we should just let it go and keep going. But then, suddenly, he grabs my hand and leads me away from Garrett.

"Don't count on me coming to the funeral Loski." Garrett warns from behind us as the voice grows smaller.

The bus arrives and Bryce and I quickly get on. I was ready to let the tears spring from my eyes but that would only give Garrett another reason to rip my spirit down. I sat down next to Bryce and let my pain fester. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt the tears roll down my cheek. Bryce looks at me; staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Juli. Don't listen to him, okay? He's a jerk and a bully. Nothing he said was true. I don't care what anyone thinks, I like you."

Though his words were comforting, the tears kept streaming. My head knew he was right, but my heart didn't.

"You don't have to be brave and always have to look out for yourself. Let me take care of that." Bryce whispered.

At this point, I was sobbing. It was like the dam had given way. Bryce pulled me into his arms. He began stroking my hair. With every stroke, the tears began to let up. I could feel in my heart that it was beginning to warm again. I had my head pressed against his chest. I closed my eyes and listen to his heartbeat. Strong, steady, and calming. I was starting to get a familiar feeling; a feeling I had not felt in such a long time. But I felt scared, scared that this feeling would be lost again. Cut away from me and its rooted grasp on my heart dead. I realize that Bryce is my tree; oddly enough. I knew, that Bryce Loski was more than the sum of his parts and maybe, just maybe, the sum of my heart. My peace was interrupted when we finally arrived at school. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to be at a standstill of this moment forever. "Are you okay?" Bryce said as he wiped away the last remaining tears. "Great; I'm great." I said dazed. Bryce held me tight and softly kissed me on the forehead. Pure bliss. The warmth of his lips spread throughout me.

"Come on, we should get off and get inside." Bryce said.

Do we _have_ to? Reluctantly, hand in hand we walked off the bus and went inside.

Bryce:

I could've just punched Garrett right then and there or even do worse. I hate him. What inhumanity does it take to get someone as low as Garrett? I would've hurt him; but I couldn't. Seeing Juli look at me like that and the pain in her expression made my heart sink. I wanted her to get away from all this, just for a little while. I whisked her away as fast as I could. When we sat down, I could see the tears Juli begin to shed. I got frantic, trying to cheer her up, or at least explain Garrett isn't worth it. She was fighting back the tears. I couldn't stand it, seeing her struggle.

"You don't have to be brave and always look out for yourself. Let me take care of that." I whispered. Suddenly, she began sobbing. I felt as if it was my fault. Instinctively, I pulled her close to try and calm her. I stroked her hair and smelt that sweet scent again. I wondered what I could do, what Juli was thinking. After a bit, we didn't say anything. I just held her. It felt serene; it felt perfect. We arrived at school; I look at Juli and wipe a tear away.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Great; I'm great." She replied. Was that sarcasm, a cover-up? I'm hoping it wasn't.

"Come on, we should get off and get inside." I say.

No reply, no anything. Juli held my hand and we exited the bus. When we enter the school, we are greeted by stares; from everyone. I didn't care. I only cared about Juli. I straightened my back, gripped her hand, and we walked down the hall. As we walked passing more people, I heard whisper after whisper. I was proud to be walking with Juli Baker. I wanted people to know I like her, I wanted people to know I love her. But did I even know that?


	4. Snap-Back

**Thanks so much again for the kind words guys! I'm sorry it's been a couple days; it's sort of been hectic lately. But please comment and let me know what you think! :D**

Juli:

This was it. In a mere twelve hours I have my date with Bryce. I was feeling a mix of excitement and utter sickness. If there was an epitome of nervousness; I'd be good as any. A million thoughts were racing a second. What if I froze and didn't say anything? What if I trip? What if we see Garrett? What if he is completely repulsed ten minutes into the date? I didn't know whether this was a good idea anymore. "You should do this" I say to myself. "He's a good guy and you're just psyching yourself out" I got dressed and came downstairs. My brothers, as per usual were struggling to stay awake as they ate breakfast. My father and mother were sitting with them.

"Good morning Julianna, are you excited for your date?" My father asked with a cheerful tone.

"Partly" I admit. I waved my family goodbye and I was off. As I closed the door behind me, there he was. I couldn't look at him without getting overcome with a plenty of emotions. He flashes me that smile. I quickly turn away and charge for the bus stop. I could feel his puzzled eyes trying to get a sense of things as he watches me move farther away from him. I felt bad; I could tell I was hurting him. It made my heart ache. I wanted to hide, climb up a tree and dissipate into the arms in which the branches embrace the sky. But I couldn't; and shouldn't. Bryce appeared beside me, obviously confused. His face was flushed and was searching for the right words.

"Hi Juli" Bryce manages.

I know I should say something, but my mind has but imprisoned the words. I remain silent.

"Are you okay Juli, you ran away from me and didn't stop when I called after you. Did I do something wrong?" He says with a strain of worry.

I so badly want to say something. I want to let him know that none of this is his fault. But for some reason, I couldn't. Something about this made me feel as if this is a mistake. Like something or someone is pulling me away.

Bryce:

I was trying to wrap my head around things. I felt like I was pushing for her to speak. But why wasn't she? Did I do something wrong? Does she just not want to talk? Did she not like me anymore? It felt like the world was crashing around me; like it was reality finally catching up with me. How could she like me anyway, I've been deluded this whole time.

"It's okay Juli, you don't have to say anything. No hard feelings. Here you can have the ticket I got you." I turned away and walked away as the anger began swelling up inside me.

"Bryce!" Juli said grabbing my shoulder. "It's not what you think. I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous about tonight. I want to go with you; I want to go anywhere as long as you're going too." I take a moment to absorb what she said. I felt completely foolish; I can't believe I said that. Now all I wanted is to have her forgiveness. Impulsively I snap back and turn to her as I take her arm as she shoots towards me. And then it happened. Well I wish. Instead of the kiss that that probably would've happened, we made a collision with our heads. Not so smooth on my part. However, it did break the tension that hung above our heads. Our eyes locked, and the burst of laughter ensued between us. Though the moment has passed, I feel like its left some residual reluctance. I can tell she was genuinely nervous, but I felt there was more.

Juli:

I'm not exactly sure I know what's going on. I really like Bryce; I may even love him. But whatever that was, it means something. I just hope what happened was a good thing. I could tell by Bryce's eyes that he was trying to figure things out too. At this point, all that was left was excitement; even eagerness. Tonight was going to be great I know it.


	5. Just Wow

**Sorry guys, I know the last chapter sucked. But this chapter is the date. And just a note, I came up with this incredible thing for the plot but I'm waiting for the perfect moment to use it ;) So please comment, favourite, or follow. It would mean so much. I love you guys 3**

Juli:

This day has been a daze. School seems so unimportant, but in 4 hours and 28 minutes, Bryce will be at my door. Not to ask for supplies the Loskis have run out of, but to pick me up for our date. It's surreal. All the cold feet I was feeling had dissipated; but it's rocked me. What was that even? That anxiety induced silence? I just know that I don't want to feel that again. But if I did, what would happen?

Bryce:

Whatever that was that happened this morning has definitely taken its toll on me. I jumped to a conclusion as well as having overreacted, but there was something up. I could understand why though. I mean look at who I was before sense was knocked into me. I was a grade A all-around jerk to Juli. Maybe she was having recollections of the time when I treated her terribly. I mean the tree, her eggs, that almost-kiss. I knew what the task at hand was. I have to make sure that this date tonight is the best she'll ever have and have her convinced that I'm not that jerk anymore. I want, no I need Juli Baker to be proud to accept me and call me her boyfriend. No reluctance or residual doubt, just pride. As I was conducting my plan, the final bell rang. Three hours. I have three hours to mentally prepare myself for this date. I rushed home. While half-heartedly completing my algebra homework, I thought about what to say to her.

"How are you feeling Bryce?" Grandpa's voice appeared behind me.

"I'm just fine, Grandpa"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't think so because you're reading your math textbook upside down" He said with a chuckle.

Embarrassed, I turned it right side up. "Okay, I'm not. I am pathetically nervous for my date with Juli."

"That's completely normal, Bryce. You'll be fine. Juli likes you, I can tell. You've got nothing to worry about."

That gave me some reassurance but I couldn't help but feel this could be a train wreck. "Thanks, that makes me feel better." He gave me a firm yet warm look and left. I was unsettled and just unsure. By now it was 5 o'clock. I stood there looking into my closet. I chose one of my nicer shirts, hoping it would later impress Juli. I am begging that I don't screw things up with Juli. If I do, happiness will be but a memory. All my nerves seem to magnify and intensify. Losing Juli as a girlfriend is one thing, but if things went south and I lose her as a friend? I don't even want to think about that. There's a lot riding on this night. Everything will be scrutinized, examined. I' m a spotlight I'm so desperately trying to avoid.

"You need to buck up. You're anxious and panicked. It's written all over you. What do you have to be nervous for anyway? Juli is great." Lynetta interjected as she stood in my door way.

"What do you mean? I have a lot to be nervous for. And exactly, Juli's great and I'm me."

"Listen little brother, you are a catch. An annoying catch, but a catch nonetheless. She likes you. You like her. Tonight will be fine."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I guess you're welcome. And here, she'll love this. Now get outta here; it's 5:50 already"

Juli:

Naturally, being a girl has its problems. For example, a great problem is trying to decipher the impossible; boys. What is just as hard is trying to attract them, to get them to notice you. Getting ready was a nightmare, but all it took was a little willpower and a simple dress. It wasn't the getting ready itself that was so difficult, but rather the mental state for the upcoming evening tonight. But in a way, I'm ready. Dressed, I waited in the living room. 5:54, I hear a knock at the door. My heart stops and I freeze. My father opens the door and finds Mrs. Steuby. I let out the breath I had been holding as she chats with my father. But as I start to relax, I see a figure poke his head from behind Mrs. Steuby. I smile on the inside, and then finally allow the smile to surface. I float towards him and give a small wave. He looks at me with those eyes. They've always dazzled but this was an entirely different kind. Just wow.

"Hi" I say to him.

"Hh-hi J-Juli" He stutters. He opens his mouth to say something, but no words leave his lips. There seem to be a million thoughts swirling in his mind that he's contemplating whether to expose to me. But nothing is said. His arm, which I just noticed was behind his back the whole time, comes round to his front. He holds out in front of him a bouquet of flowers. I hold them and smell their sweet scent. I turn my gaze to Bryce. Once again, I'm lost and wandering in his eyes. We stand there in what seems to be a fixed moment and just take in each other. No words, no movement, no acknowledgement of the world around us, just us. My father looks at both of us and takes us out of our trance by breaking the silence.

"You're welcome to continue your date here if you'd like or you can go and be home by 10. Your choice" My dad said with a chortle.

"I think we'll take the latter Mr. Baker. Don't worry, I'll have her home at the right time" He looks at me and smiles.

"Alright, well bye dad."

Bryce and I stroll down the street as the spring breeze brushes us.

"Well Casanova, I must say, I'm very impressed. The flowers and your suave debonair self in there were all quite smooth. The stuttering was just the topper." I tease.

"And your lingering stares? You must have four other dates at this carnival tonight!" He gives me a wink as he comes closer.

"Yeah, man eater like me; totally. But thank you, for the flowers. They're beautiful; how did you know irises were my favourite?"

"Chet told me. You guys planted some in the garden. You're, you look incredible tonight. You literally took my breath away." He and I continue walking. We're laughing; we're having a great time. It seems right. Being with him feels like coming into the familiar, like I'm grounded or anchored. I feel like I'm not alone. As we talk, he takes my hand in his, and like every time, I feel the electricity surge through me. For once, I feel connected. No alienation, just belonging.

Bryce:

I can't believe it. Here I am with Juli. Juli: the most amazing person is hanging out with me. She's laughing and smiling, sometimes even blushing. How did I of all people do that? It may seem like I'm putting her on a pedestal, but she very well deserves to be. When I came to her house and saw her, everything came to a halt, everything including my brain function and speaking abilities. From whence I saw her, I saw true beauty. Behind her were sunbeams peeking through from the window which lit up the room, though Juli did that on her own, but it gave her an enchanting glow. When she smiled though; it was breathtaking. As we were walking, the breeze danced around her pale green dress which made it move like a pendulum; swaying back and forth like a bell. Her hair cascaded to one side. She was radiant; outshining any star. She was elegant, perfect; _iridescent_. We finally get to the carnival and contemplate which rides to go on. We talk, laugh over ice cr eam, pretzels, and cotton candy. I tried to pay for Juli but she wouldn't let me. She ended up paying for both of us. I moved on from holding her hand to putting my arm around her. I tucked away the money I owed her in her pocket. After that, we got on the Ferris wheel. We got to talking about our hobbies, our likes, dislikes; this was our first real conversation. We were so busy that we didn't even notice that the wheel stopped and we were stuck at the top.

Juli:

We were stuck at the top but I wasn't complaining. It was freezing up there but Bryce had his arm around me. We had been asking each other questions all night. The more I listened, the more I fell for him.

"Okay, where is your favourite place in the world? Where's the place you take refuge and forget everything else?" I ask him while trying to hide my shiver.

"There's this small town on the coast of Oregon I went to when I was younger. I can't remember the name. I saw the sunset there and it made everything bad in my life just go away." As he finished what he was saying he took his jacket and put it around me.

"Thanks, uh how did you know that I was cold?"

"You've been shaking and shivering. What's your most cherished keepsake?

"I have a pillowcase that I've used for years; since I was 1. It's torn and ratty. It means everything to me. It means my childhood, my comfort and the feeling of safety."

"it's nice being up here. It's like nothing can happen up here." I say

"It's like being held above the fray" We both say at the same time. Bryce pulls me closer as the Ferris wheel began to move again. We went around the carnival and went on to win me three prizes. We drank hot chocolate, played games; which he let me win. After we walked home, he took my hand and kissed it and said goodnight. I feel exactly how I felt the day he asked me to go on this date. I went to my room and sat on my bed with a smile. I knew this was the start of something magical, something that trumps any other happiness I could have. I lay down to go to sleep. Though, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of just about everything. I loved this night, I love who I am with him. I think I love him.


End file.
